


Señorita Wei

by Tanishayuuki



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, fundador del cultivo demoniaco, mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom, the untamed
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanishayuuki/pseuds/Tanishayuuki
Summary: wei Ying es una chica





	Señorita Wei

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic esta publicado también en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre, junto con otros 6 que tengo salgo como tishyuuki

Una pequeña niña de ojos grisáceos, pelo negro, cuerpo delgado y una sonrisa que derritiria a cualquiera, que en sus primeros años vivió en las calles para después ser llevada a un orfanato y finalmente ser adoptada por la familia Jiang, ingresó a la gran academia Gusu para convertirse en una de las mejores alumnas junto con el sobrino del director Lan QiRen, Lan Wangji.   
Su nueva familia estaba compuesta por su padre adoptivo Jiang FengMian al cual sólo lo llamaba como "tío", quien siempre la trataba con cariño y amabilidad, Yu Ziyuan su "madre " adoptiva, que aunque siempre fue estricta con ella si le mostraba aprecio, Jiang Yangli su querida hermana mayor, que siempre la apoyo y la trato con amor y su hermano Mayor Jiang Cheng con quien no inició bien en un principio pero al final terminaron siendo los típicos hermanos que peleaban por todo y que de todos modos se querían aunque casi no lo demostraban.   
Pasando su niñez todo fue tranquilo, la niña aunque casi no prestaba atención a clases y mostraba desinterés en los estudios resultó ser una de las mejores en la academia.   
Al llegar a la adolescencia, ella se convirtió en una hermosa señorita, de pelo largo y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un cuerpo muy bien formado para la edad que tenía y un rostro bello que aún conservaba esa sonrisa tan amable y alegre.   
Todo era tranquilo y feliz en su vida hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, ella ya tenía planeado hacer un viaje familiar, pero no contó con que se enfermaría y tendría que quedarse en casa a descansar.   
En la oficina del director, las malas noticias no se hicieron esperar.   
-Buenas tardes, hablamos con el director de la academia Gusu?.   
-si habla Lan QiRen.   
-Le hablamos del hospital xxxx lamentamos informarle sobre el fallecimiento de la familia Jiang, tuvieron un accidente auto movilistico y no quedaron sobrevivientes, en los documentos de los padres que ingresaron, la policía encontró que la familia Jiang tiene una hija quien no se encontraba presente durante el accidente , siendo ella menor de edad no se le puede convocar a reconocer los cuerpos, en otros documentos salen que si algo pasa a la familia, la tutela de la menor pasa a Lan Xichen y en dado caso de no lograr comunicarse con el se hablará con el director y tío del señor Lan, lo esperamos en el hospital mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana, muchas gracias que tenga buen día.... pi pi pi.   
Despues de que la llamada finalizará , Qiren no logro decir nada, no salía de su estado de shock, no sabía si era por la noticia de la muerte de casi toda la familia Jiang o que su sobrino a sus 25 años tuviera que hacerse cargo de una joven, antes de informarle a la joven debía de hablar con sus sobrinos.   
Al momento en que informó a ambos del accidente, Xichen reaccionó de manera muy triste y desesperada ya que para el el, enterarse que el amor de su vida murió fue devastador, Wangji por otro lado se quedó con la misma expresión seria de siempre, aunque se sentía preocupado por cómo reaccionaba su hermano pero también por como reaccionaria otra persona.  
Después de que finalmente Xichen se calmara llamaron a la joven a la dirección, -disculpe me acaban de informar que me están buscando? - pregunto con un tono tranquilo.   
-si - respondió el director Lan - lo que sucede es que.......... - no había seguridad de como decirle las noticias a la joven así que lo mejor era no andar con rodeos - señor Wei su familia...... Tubo un accidente en la carretera y........ Ninguno sobrevivió.   
Después de esa declaración del director Lan todos se quedaron callados para ver como reaccionaria la joven pero después de un momento de silencio de todos los presentes la joven habló.   
-Nesecita que los ayude con el entierro? - pregunto con la cabeza baja y son mostrar ninguna expresión.   
-no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de eso - respondió Xichen.   
-esta bien........ Entonces me retiraré - dio media vuelta y cuando estuvo apuntó de avanzar una mano la detuvo.   
-......   
Ella volteo a ver para encontrarse con él joven Lan Wangji quien no pudo descifrar ningun sentimiento en el rostro de la chica.   
Se quedaron callados nuevamente, entonces la joven al ver que el Lan no hablaba se soltó de su agarre y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás,"que será de mi ahora?" se preguntó así misma al llegar a su habitación.   
Ya pasando varios días, llegó el día del entierro, mucho familiares y amigos se presentaron, y al ver a la joven Wei solo le dedicaban miradas de odio y despresio, ella se sentía incomoda ya que hace mucho que no veía esas miradas, desde que dejó de vivir en las calles.   
Al final del día pudo por fin estar a sola con su familia, mirando sus fotos, pasando pagina por página del álbum que sostenía, comenzó a recordar, el día que llegó a casa de su tío, se sintió extraña y con mucho miedo, la tía Yu auque daba miedo llego a ser muy amorosa al igual que sus hermanos y su tío, recuerda el día que por fin salió de la seguridad de la casa le iba a llevar a su hermano el bolso que olvido, pero a los metros apareció un perro y ella solo logro hacerse bolita y comenzar a llorar hasta que llegó su hermano Cheng y la llevo a la casa, se sintió segura en sus brazos y su hermana le hizo sopa, cuando finalmente se calmo su tía Yu le abrazo y dijo que irían poco a poco, cuando ya estuvo preparada comenzó a estudiar, vagando en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta en que momento se hizo bolita y empezó ha llorar desconsolada en ese lugar, sentía tanto dolor y estaba sola hasta que sintió unos brazos alzarla y acurrucarla en su pecho una suave melodía sonar, no importaba quien fuera ella siguió llorando hasta que por fin se quedó dormida en esos cálidos brazos.   
Cuando despertó estaba en un cuarto que parecía el de una chica, se parecía algo a su antiguo cuarto, al recordarlo su pecho volvía a doler, tal vez y fue secuestrada por algún acosador y por eso se parecía tanto a su cuarto.   
Mientras vaga a en sus pensamientos escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.   
-señorita Wei señorita Wei, esta despierta?- era una voz conocida pero no sabía de donde, haciendo memoria se parecía a la voz de la persona con la que su hermano hablaba seguido pero nunca quiso decirle quien era,-señorita Wei pasaré a dejarle algo de comida,-el joven entro, recordó que lo había visto el día que el director le informó sobre su amargo destino, -se que debes estar dolida y confundida, el día del entierro wangji fue por ti, para traerte pero después de dos horas cuando no regresaron, fui a ver y estabas dormida junto con wangji-la chica lo miro con cara de confusión no entendía porque la buscaban, al verlo el mayor siguió.   
-ahora vivirás aquí conmigo y Wangji, tus tíos me dejaron tu tutela, yo soy el esposo de tu hermano si algo les pasaba a tus tíos nosotros nos haríamos cargo de ti, pero como tu hermano también falleció - mencionó con una voz amble pero triste - ahora yo me haré responsable de la adorable hermana de mi esposo- declaró con una sonrisa dirijida a Wei Ying - te dejaré descansar, mañana hablaremos de más detalles-salió de la habitación.   
La chica se quedó sin nada que decir, ¿cuándo se caso su hermano? y ¿porqué no sabía nada? , después de cuestionarse eso durante un rato se volvió a dormir hasta la mañana del día siguiente.   
Ese mismo día despertó tarde, salió de su cuarto y un dulce aroma le recordó que no había comído desde que supo que volvía a ser huérfana, vio a ambos lados y vio que había dos puertas más.  
"seguro ahí duerme Xichen y Wangji," bajo las escaleras se encontró con dos jóvenes que no había podido observar bien, ambos eran altos uno más que el otro, ambos eran de tez blanca como el jade, los ojos del más joven eran color miel casi amarillo, los del mayor eran un poco más oscuros, ambos tenían el cabello negro y largo parecido al de ella, no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica hasta que está por estar distraída cayo de frente.   
-señorita Wei! - se acercó el mayor - se encuentra bien? - ella solo logro asentir, Xichen la ayudó a levantarse.   
-nosotros ya desayunamos así que toma aquí esta tu desayuno- le mostró el mayor a la joven que con solo mirar el plato quiso llorar pero se contuvo para que no lo notarán, pero Wangji que la veía de reojo si lo noto, el desayuno se parecía a los de su tío cuando cocinaba.   
Comió en silencio, al final se quedó con la mente en blanco un largo rato hasta que sintió que alguien le toco el hombro.   
-baño- fue lo único que salió de la voca del joven Lan mientras señalaba una puerta, ella le miro extrañada, pocas veces lo había visto, sabía que era un año mayor y los rumores decían que el era frío y tenias suerte si te hablaba.   
-señorita lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que ahí está el baño, hay que prepararnos debemos de salir - aclri Xichen viendo lo confundida que estaba la joven.   
-Pero yo no tengo nada de ropa acá solo la que ando puesta--menciono preocupada.   
-La policía nos dio la lleve de la casa Jiang para sacar unas cuantas cosas para ti, Wangji fue quien se encargo se acomodar tu cuarto-menciono con una sonrisa viendo a su hermano menor quien solo tenía las orejas sonrojada pero que aún permaneció con el rostro serio- te esperamos acá toma tu tiempo.  
-gracias - se levantó de la mesa - iré ha prepararme.   
Al entrar al baño la chica se sorprendió, incluso había conseguido sus cosas del baño, tenían un espacio para ella, seguro no quería que se sintiera como una intrusa si no como una persona más de la familia, la ropa que eligieron era una de sus favoritas un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas, manga larga y unos zapatos bajos, junto con un bolso que le cabía lo esencial, aunque le pareció divertido lo que tenía dentro, estaba acomodados en una bolsa camuflada una toalla igenica y una ropa interior extra, era algo curioso pero agradeció el gesto, igual le daría pena preguntar, no sabía que los hombres estaban informados de eso.   
-estoy lista-dijo al bajar, el mayor sonrió y el menor solo volvió a ver a otro lado, noto un sonrojo en sus orejas, "nunca había visto una chica? "  
El encuentro de ese día fue doloroso, sus tíos habían dejado una cantidad que dispondría mensual para sus necesidades, la casa, hasta que cumpliera 18 y podría vivir en ella o venderla, ahora debía mudarse con su cuñado ya que al ser el esposo de su hermano era el único familiar cercano que le quedaba.  
Ahora tendría que empezar una nueva vida.........

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de tres años desde aquel terrible accidente donde perdió a toda su familia, Wei Ying ya era una chica de 17 años, el primer año fue difícil aceptar y asimilar todo, la chica se preguntaba porque su cuñado se veía tan poco afectado por la muerte de su esposo, un día tuvo que regresar a casa a las dos horas de irse a clases, se había olvidado un trabajo importante, al entrar escucho sollozos venir del cuarto de Xichen , cuando se acercó la puerta estaba medio abierta, antes de tocar vio que no era la única que ocultaba su dolor , su cuñado al igual que ella lloraba en silencio, no quería molestarlo así que solo regreso a sus asuntos.   
Después de un tiempo, su cuñado le dijo que tenía la oportunidad de no ir al colegio y estudiar desde casa, su desánimo era tal que acepto, wangji le llevaba todos los días sus trabajos y tareas dados por los profesores durante todo el año.   
El siguiente año le pidió a su cuñado que la dejará quedarse en el instituto, agradecía estar con ellos pero necesitaba convivir con más chicas, el accedió con la condición de pasar con ellos fines de semana y épocas especiales y si necesitaba algo se los dijera, Wangji estudiaba en el mismo instituto así que podría buscarlo ahí.   
Los siguientes dos años pasaron sin mayor problema aún le quedaba un tiempo para finalizar instituto un año, wangji ya lo había terminado, en ese tiempo, ella se volvió una sombra de la bella joven que fue, siguió siendo hermosa y la envidia de muchas, pero tomo la costumbre de apenas arreglarse el cabello y la ropa, que tomo de ese año en el que se volvió huérfana otra vez, no es como que le interesaba arreglarse, sus notas eran sobresalientes sus maestros no se quejaban salvó sus constantes peleas con sus compañeros, despejes de todo sus compañeros eran los que salían más lastimados ya que ella desde pequeña aprendío varias artes marciales gracias a su familia y siguió entrenado aún después de que todos murieran, lo que no sabían es que ella peleaba para defender a sus compañeros que sufrían de bulling y ese era un desquite de dolor y estrés, como muchas veces, esto ocurría fuera del colegio no podían hacer mucho, ella era una chica fuerte, pero no siempre le iba bien en las peleas, en la última que está vez se defendió ella misma porque intentaron tocarla, resultó herida en su cintura, perdía mucha sangre solo optó por ir a la casa de su cuñado, Xichen siempre la esperaba cuando necesitaba curarse moretones o cuando se sentía abrumada, aunque cuando iba abrumada los demás no lo notaban y no sabían por qué ella estaba ahí, siempre conservaba esa figura educada y nunca dio señales de dolor alguno.   
Era normal que ella avisará en el dormitorio que iría a dormir en casa de su cuñado , ese día no dio aviso, así que en la noche llamaron a Xichen a consultarle si la joven estaba ahí, el se disculpo y dijo que si que ella seguro olvido decirles, pero no fue así, Xichen llamo a wangji a pedirle que fuera por la muchacha a la casa de sus tíos seguro se durmió y olvido avisar, wangji era un año mayor que ella cuando convivían casi no hablaban pero el se daba cuenta si ella se encontraba mal, sabía que tenía peleas por defender a sus compañeros, le llegaron a llamar la dama roja, en el tiempo que la observo no vio que se dañará aparte de algunos golpes en los nudillos, cuando salió no pudo seguir cuidandola como hubiera querido, ese día que lo llamo su hermano tuvo un mal presentimiento que ella no avisará era extraño muy extraño, tenía diferentes patrones, cuando pasaba fuera del instituto avisaba que estaba en casa, pero probablemente este en su antigua casa.   
Al llegar se preocupo al ver manchas de sangre y mientras más iba acercándose a la casa le comenzó a invadir el pánico, al entrar vio que la sangre seguía hacia la cocina vio el bolso de Wei Ying y no muy lejos la vio en un charco de sangre, corrió hacia ella y la tomo se sentía fría pero aún respiraba,"¿ qué le paso? ¿Por qué terminó así?".   
Llamo a emergencias y luego a su hermano, en ese momento se darían cuenta de la magnitud de los problemas de la joven pero no había vuelta atrás.   
Al llegar al hospital los médicos no le informaron nada por más que wangji preguntara, no era su tutor así que debía esperar a su hermano, cuando esté llego por fin el doctor hablo, tenía un corte intenso en la cintura, además de moretones y varios hematomas que aún no sanaban del todo, al parecer también se había lastimado una costilla, eran heridas viejas pero aún les faltaba sanar, el doctor no llamo a servicios sociales porque conocía a la familia Lan y ellos serían incapaces de golpearla, pero recomendó quedará en cama varias semana, sobre esforzaba su cuerpo y eso era malo, Xichen tomó la decisión de que volviera a estudiar en casa ya que los problemas en la escuela la estaban lastimado.   
Unas cuantas horas después Wei Ying despertó desorientada recordaba que esos cobardes usaron un arma para lastimarla y luego ir a casa de sus tíos porque sangraba llego a la cocina y ahí todo se volvió negro.   
-despertaste - hablo Wangji aun con cara seria, -se lo que haces, hace mucho tiempo que lo se y te di espacio, aunque no sabía que tan seguido lo hacías, pero las heridas de tu cuerpo hablan por sí solas, tienes suerte de que te encontrará si no serias una persona querida más que enterrar, ya vi sufrir a mi hermano por su esposo, no quiero verlo sufrir por tus acciones eres lo único que le queda de su amor, antes de que el llegue escúchame bien, harás y aceptaras todo lo que el te pida sin objetar, explícale porque te ibas a los golpes con las personas y acepta tu castigo - ella nunca había escuchado a Wangji hablar tanto así que solo asintió.   
Al llegar a su casa entendió lo que Wangji le dijo, estudiaría en casa hasta terminar nivel superior y Wangji sería quien cuide de ella, el joven Lan se tomó un año libre para cuidarla, su castigo fue que tenía que quedarse bajo su tutela hasta los 19 años, pero por la tranquilidad de su cuñado acepto, se dio cuenta que se quedaría sola con Wangji casi el año entero ya que Xichen iría ayudar con unos negocios a sus amigos en otro país, aunque prometió volver lo más pronto, los planes cambiaron y su viaje duro más de lo esperado.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
Salió del hospital a la semana, aun debería reposar por la herida de la cintura, su tío tuvo que salir antes de viaje no sin antes disculparse con ella por dejarla, pero se iba tranquilo de dejarla con Wangji, sabía que la cuidaría como si fuera un adorno de cristal. Los días pasaron y Wei se sintió extraña de convivir con Wangji, el la cuidaba mucho lo cual le gustaba aunque sabía que cuando se curará por completo volvería a ser lo mismo, el silencio a veces era incómodo, no siguieron con que distraerse aparte del tv , ella nunca vio a wangji como primo, ni como hombre simplemente el era el, aunque esta era nueva un conjunto de un short con un dibujo de flor de loto y una camisa con un bordado hermoso de flores varias de loto de diferentes tonalidades de lila su color favorito, por primera vez desde que está viviendo con ellos se sonrojo al ver que su ropa interior también tenia un pequeño diseño, que noto que fue agregado a la ropa interior, había olvidado levemente la fecha hasta que vio la tina y en ella hubo flores favoritas de su tía Yu, comenzó a llorar nuevamente, se quito la ropa y se metió a ese la tina, sintiendo agradable aroma y relajando todo su cuerpo y su mente, al rato después Wangji la llamo ya era hora de la merienda, tanto tiempo había pasado y Wangji no le había llamado porque duraba mucho, salió vestida y con su cabello aún mojado. -Wangji gracias por el conjunto esta hermoso, sonrojándose, los bordados son bellos donde los mandaste hacer sería grandioso hacer uno a mi ropa sería como mi marca personal. -Yo lo hice -Bu .. bu .. bueno luego me enseñas si? -mnm La chica nunca se había sonrojado tanto, en la mesa noto que no había te si no algo se licor. no era adecuado un hombre en el cuarto de una chica, su amistad mejoró Wangji hablaba un poco más y hacían bromas entre ellos, ambos estaban conscientes que habían algo más pero nunca nadie dijo nada, pasaron los meses y aunque Wei no lo celebraba su cumpleaños , esta vez la convencieron de hacerlo. Cumpliendo 18 fue una noche de pedir dulces fuera y tomar copas en casa, esta vez ambos solo tomaron unas copas y el ambiente se volvió extraño. -sabes Wangji nunca te vi como primo o como hombre simplemente tu eres tu, ahora tu sigues siendo tu, pero con una sonrisa de hombre, un cuerpo de hombre, me das calor er-ge ge Me negaba a aceptarlo pero me enamore de ti , te amo ... Wangji no sabía que pensar pero dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad. -Yo yo .... -shhh no digas nada déjame comprobar lo que sientes Sin pensarlo se sentó encima de Wangji y se acerco a escuchar su corazón. -dicen que si no sabes hablar con las palabras puedes hablar con el corazón y el tuyo ya me respondió, también tus labios pueden hablar. Wei lo beso, fue un beso torpe pero tierno, comenzó a ser más intenso, deseoso y la chica sin ser consciente comenzó a mover las caderas, Wangji tiene buen control de si mismo pero la posición en que estaban no ayudaba, tomo la poca fuerza de cordura que le quedaba y separó a Wei de el. -Háblame cuando estés sobria Se levantó del sillón y se fue a su cuarto cerró la puerta con llave, abriría hasta mañana, debería aclarar su mente y cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente Wangji bajo para encontrar a Wei despierta haciendo café, -a que hora despertaste -hace como 5 minutes Tomando la taza de café miro unos segundos a Wangji -sabes lo que dije anoche, todo fue cierto, Wangji quieres ser mi pareja? Wangji solo en sus sueños locos hacia soñado con eso, no pudo decir nada lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue besarla, nuevamente sus labios quemaban from anoche. -Felicidades ya era hora Ambos se asustaron al escuchar esa voz que reconocerían en cualquier lado. -Tío -Hermano -No se asusten no me opongo me alegra que por fin se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten -Ya son mayores y pueden hace de su vida lo que gusten, traje pastel comamos Por la tarde ambos tomados de la mano salieron a caminar, se sentaron en una banca bajo un árbol, no pudo decir nada lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue besarla, nuevamente sus labios quemaban from anoche. -Felicidades ya era hora Ambos se asustaron al escuchar esa voz que reconocerían en cualquier lado. -Tío -Hermano -No se asusten no me opongo me alegra que por fin se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten -Ya son mayores y pueden hace de su vida lo que gusten, traje pastel comamos Por la tarde ambos tomados de la mano salieron a caminar, se sentaron en una banca bajo un árbol, no pudo decir nada lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue besarla, nuevamente sus labios quemaban from anoche. -Felicidades ya era hora Ambos se asustaron al escuchar esa voz que reconocerían en cualquier lado. -Tío -Hermano -No se asusten no me opongo me alegra que por fin se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten -Ya son mayores y pueden hace de su vida lo que gusten, traje pastel comamos Por la tarde ambos tomados de la mano salieron a caminar, se sentaron en una banca bajo un árbol, ambos mirándose a los ojos  
Wei Te Amo  
Wangji Te amo  
Sellaron sus palabras con un beso y la promesa de amor eterno.


End file.
